


Of Gemstones and Happiny

by cloaked__schemer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, also no i couldnt think of a better title LET ME LIVE, it's like. playful teasing wallace isn't being an asshole, wallace stop making fun of your bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaked__schemer/pseuds/cloaked__schemer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven tries to give Wallace a gift. Wallace teases him by comparing him to a certain pink, curly-haired Pokémon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Gemstones and Happiny

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a matter of hours and the concept was just "wallace compares steven to happiny"
> 
> also i'm bad at titles if this wasn't already obvious.....forgive me
> 
> ENJOY

"Have I ever explained to you how aquamarine is formed, Wallace?"

"Hmm...I think you have, dear, but don't let that discourage you from telling me again," Wallace smiled warmly at Steven, pulling the smaller man closer to him. "Please, enlighten me, Steven."

Steven's eyes lit up as if he was a child being given their favourite sweet, and looked up at Wallace with a grateful, loving grin on his lips. Having just returned from a trip to the Unova region, Steven was now informing Wallace of all the new stones and minerals he had found while he was there. Emeralds, tourmaline, and beryl, particularly aquamarine beryl, were the ones he had told Wallace about so far, and that was likely only scraping the surface of his findings.

However, Wallace was perfectly content with listening to Steven talk about all these new stones he had found, stones that were not typically found in Hoenn, stones that he had wanted for so long but had never found a good enough sample of before now. He was happy, which in turn made Wallace happy.

"Aquamarine needs two components to form; beryl and iron. I mentioned before that beryl requires beryllium aluminum cyclosilicate to form and other impurities may cause it to turn red, gold, or a variety of others. If iron is present, however..." Steven trailed off, as if building up excitement for some sort of big reveal. Wallace raised an eyebrow, indulging Steven and acting as if he didn't know what would happen. "Iron causes the forming beryl to turn turquoise, and it becomes an aquamarine gem! You'll typically find beryl forming in granitic pegmatites, so it's not uncommon to find it with impurities. But if iron is present in and around the beryl deposits, it fuses with it and becomes aquamarine."

Wallace didn't point out the repeated statement, simply enjoying the enthusiastic way Steven spoke about the formation of the gems. He nodded as the Steel specialist stopped to take a proper breath, opening his mouth to ask a question when Steven simply continued.

"Cracks and other, less valuable things are often found in the gems due to the way they're formed, so it really is quite difficult to find gemstone-quality aquamarine. It's rare and quite valuable. While I don't particularly worry about how valuable or expensive my stones are, it's still interesting to note." Steven shrugged the best he could while laying with half his body sprawled over Wallace's. Then suddenly, he sat up with surprising speed, causing his partner to rise with him mostly out of worry.

"Steven? Are you alright? What —" Wallace cut himself off when he saw Steven digging in the pockets of the coat he had been wearing when he had returned. After a few moments he let out a pleased 'Ah ha!' and held up a small something covered in white cloth. He held it rather delicately, and Wallace knew what it was before he even sat back down. "What do you have there, my love?"

"I'm very glad you asked that, Wallace," Steven had a knowing smile on his face, and he held out the wrapped-up something to Wallace. "I want you to have this. It reminded me of you."

Wallace took the item from Steven, carefully removing the cloth to reveal a sparkling, pale blue gem. It was of an indeterminate shape and had rough edges all around it, but it was recognisable as aquamarine. And a very precious sample of it at that. Wallace chuckled heartily, and for a moment Steven appeared insulted and upset before a hand was gently placed on his knee.

"You know, you really do remind me of Happiny at times, Steven..."

"Happiny?" Steven asked, sounding somewhat confused. "Um...well, of course there's nothing wrong with Happiny but surely you see me as a...much stronger, cooler Pokémon. Say...Metagross, perhaps?" He puffed out his chest in an attempt to make himself look more imposing, but it really didn't do much. Wallace laughed again, and Steven deflated slightly but listened to what his partner had to say.

"'It carries an egg-shaped rock in its belly pouch and gives the rock to its friends'," Wallace recited the Pokédex entry, having it memorised as if it were one of his precious Water-types. "Adding numerous rocks to the equation, it totally sounds like you. And you absolutely cannot convince me otherwise."

Steven blinked, thinking over Wallace's words for a moment before he pouted.

"Okay, I suppose that sounds a bit like me—"

"A bit?"

"Wallace! Surely there's a cooler Pokémon you could compare me to!" Steven was borderline whining, crossing his arms stubbornly. "I go through the trouble of mining you a beautiful gem that just...so totally and completely reminded me of you, and this is how you thank me..."

"Steven, don't be a fool," Wallace rolled his eyes playfully, looking down at the aquamarine still in his hands. It truly was a beautiful specimen, glimmering despite the dim light of the bedroom. "Being serious for a moment, thank you so, so much for this, Steven. It's...absolutely marvellous. And that fact that it reminded you so much of me is so incredibly sweet. Am I redeemed?"

Steven held his act for a few more seconds before he broke into a smile and began to laugh. It only took a moment for Wallace to join in. To keep the aquamarine safe, he wrapped it back up again, carefully placing it on the bedside table.

"Fine, you're forgiven. Just don't compare me to a Happiny again."

"Oh, but you hair does so remind me of its curl..."

"Wallace."

"I know, I'll stop!" Wallace grinned cheekily, laying back where he had been before. He patted the spot next to him, inviting Steven to rejoin him. "Come on, tell me more about all the different minerals you found in Unova. Didn't you say you mined some brilliant emeralds?"

Steven took the invitation, resting his head on Wallace's chest and began to describe with his typical enthusiasm his trip to Driftveil City and the day he spent mining emerald guided by the city's Gym Leader. Wallace listened intently to every word Steven uttered until they both eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> check it out, i finally wrote something worth posting that's over 1000 words.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this little thing and thank you to everyone who has been commenting and leaving kudos on my other fics...i'm honestly so grateful, it really all means a lot!! ♡


End file.
